A Fractured Lake (OC submit)
by Mr.pinball19
Summary: Tornfoot is just an ordinary cat. But when her leader is on his deathbed, things become hectic. Tornfoot, as acting leader of Thunderclan, must deal with Riverclan rebels that get their ideals from a crazy loner, dangerous rogues, broken alliances with Riverclan and Yellowstar, organized city cats, evil dream cats, and worst of all, her own evil brother, Thistleheart. T in case.
1. Alligences and Prologue

Hello everyone, 19 here. This is my first story so an oc submit. Clans only unless you want loners. No Dark/Light rangers, kittypets, or rogues. If a warrior or please state rank. I will usually type this out at night so please excuse any small mistakes. Sorry if any non-clan names offend you. I don't mean any offense.

P.s I am sticking to normal logic and warrior code/book norms so no purple flying hexagonal cats or anything. Also, I keep all my characters one sexuality b.c it is book norms and easier to write. I don't condone being LGBTQ+.

P.P.s I have decided that you guys will play a direct role in Duckpaw's life. In the story, he starts off like Ravenpaw, and will stay that way in one path and support his mother Tornfoot. In another, he becomes like Thistleheart and supports him. Then there is the last secret path that is really hard to get and needs just the right choices. The way that this will work is that everytime I write an important event in Duckpaw's life, I will randomly pm one of you and ask you to pick one of two or three options of what happens. This will directly affect Duckpaw. Thanks again -19

Disclaimer

I do not own Warriors

Includes Gore and possibly offensive content

Also Skyclan follows cat communism so take that into consideration when submitting OCs.

Please read fully before submitting in case of continuity errors later.

Alligences

Riverclan

Leader:Yellowstar: Yellowish she-cat with Amber eyes.

Deputy:

Medicine Cats:

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Shypaw- a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Grayfur- gray tabby Tom with blue eyes

Dawnrise- a creamy brown she-cat with brown eyes

Tigerblaze- dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes

Sparkblaze- a black she-cat with bright amber eyes

Rabbittail- a light ginger Tom with a stubbed tail and green eyes

Appleshade- a dark ginger Tom with dark green eyes

Redshade- brown fur with a ginger stripe going from spots round his eyes to down his back. He has hazel eyes that seem to almost flow sometimes.

Kinkthistle- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a kinked tail and amber eyes

Beetail- Black-and-ginger striped tom with blue eyes

Ashtaney- Ashy-grey tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes and a thick fluffy tail, one ear is completely split down the middle with a scar running through the gap

Larkpoppy- Black she-cat with a white chest and paws, green eyes

Queens/Kits:

Echoflight- a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Hollykit-a fuzzy black she-cat with green eyes

Nightkit- a mottled black and white Tom with night blue eyes

Adopted kit: Petalkit- a tiny pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Archpaw- Linkey black she-cat with large paws, bushy tail and thick fur. She has one dark amber eye, the other (left side of face) is missing

Graypaw- Light gray tom, white paws, underbelly and muzzle, clear sky blue eyes.

Berrypaw- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Thunderclan

Leader: Yogurtstar (former kittypet who kept his name and took -star when he became leader. On his deathbed)

Acting Leader: Tornfoot- Brown she-cat with huge scar running down her front left paw and yellow eyes

Acting Deputy: Thistleheart

Apprentice: Duckpaw

Medicine Cats:

Dappledawn- Lovely golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes and long legs

Redeye- Big Brown Tom with one red eye and one yellow eye

Snakeleaf- pale grey fur with black spots and tail, unusually bright leaf-green thin and long she-cat

Warriors:

Sootstep- : Large white tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Kit: Coldkit

Goldflame- Golden she-cat with golden-brown flanks and green eyes

Peacockwing- beautiful light blue-grey fur with matching blue eyes and a long, feathery, tail.

Juniperspeckle- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a mottled face

Cedarface- : Pale purply-brown-grey tom with a flat face and brown eyes

Queens/kits:

Bluewisp- Small and pretty lilac tortie with amber eyes

Kit: Coldkit- Very small diluted tortie with bright blue eyes and a white chest

Apprentices:

Duckpaw- Yellow Tom with Amber eyes

Mentor: Thistleheart

Heronpaw- Light yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Mentor: Cedarface

Elders:

Shadowclan

Leader: Lizardstar- Large, mottled brown she-cat, green eyes, battle scarred pelt and shredded ears

Deputy:

Medicine Cats:

Tinycloud- Tiny, pale grey tom, blue eyes

Warriors:

Blackfang- Muscular, broad-shouldered, ragged black tom, amber eyes

Moonwolf-Tall, sturdy grey-silver she-cat with burning amber eyes and a long thick tail

Apprentices:

Fiercepaw- all black with golden eyes and strong back legs.

Queens:

Grassclaw- : Large, brown and grey she-cat, blue eyes, nicked left ear

Kits- Crowkit- Large, broad-shouldered, mottled grey tom, amber eyes, black hind paws

Molekit- Small, ragged black and white tom, blue eyes

Elders:

Windclan

Leader: Wrenstar

Deputy: Swifttail

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Stormjump- Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Queens:

Elders:

"Skyclan" (Riverclan rebels)

Leader: Lightstep- Gray Tom with white paws and Amber eyes. leader that has a different way of running the Clan

Silentstrike- Fierce deputy of the rebels.

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Tinypaw- despite her long fur she is a very, and unusually, small apprentice with a thin stick-like tail and a fragile frame,

Very fluffy Light grey, almost white, fur with

Lizardpaw- pale grey fur with a white tail tip.

Medicine Cat:

Other

Tommy Jarvis:Kittypet on the edge of territory

Yugoslavia: Strange Kittypet that lives with T.J

Mayhem: Cat that goes into dreams to cause chaos

Darkness: Helper of mayhem, said to laugh a lot.

Lenin: Loner who teaches strange concepts

Weed: Delirious loner with six toes on each paw.

Mao- Kittypet with a warped sense of Justice.

Tigerclaw- Big Rogue with claws that are painted

Rainy- pale blue-grey fur with black feet.

Rainstar-evil leader of riverclan before Yogurtstar. Let Yogurtpaw in because he was half-clan. Killed by Yogurtstar

Dark Rangers (Rogue group)

Big Passta: Leader of a group of rogues

Heinrich: Second in command of the Rogues:

Fig

Soupy

Jennifer

Tiberius

Seed

Josef

Tree

Slovenski

Mountinian

Grass

River

Elsa

Guanxi

Tiger

Leopard

Lion

Hicropolosite

Wasp

Hirohito

Quail

Star

Ali Akhannatzar

Log

Sog

Dafku

Quanki

Heron

Romulus

Leaf

Quicky

Light Rangers (Rogue Group)

Pyongyang- Leader (Yogurtstar's mother)

Socratic- Deputy

Honey- Healer

Foggy- Fighter

Terminis- Fighter

Pine- Fighter

Sap- Fighter

Tealeaf- Fighter

Fluffball- Fighter

Badger- Fighter

Kiki- Fighter

Scarface- Fighter

Uganda- Fighter

Rock- Fighter

Andy- Hunter

Bickle- Hunter

Pockl'e- Hunter

Fox- Hunter

Bird- Hunter

Bacon- Hunter

Lake- Hunter

Kona- Hunter

Highlighter- Hunter

Padderpaw- Hunter

Johhnycake- Hunter

Wendy- Queen

Tobacco- Queen

Wheat- Kit

Snake- Kit

Dogtail- Kit

Terry- Elder

Apple- Elder

Oc submit form

Name- Thyroidpelt

Age- 2000 moons

Male/Female- Female

Physical Description- Poopy pelt with eyes

Personality- Spooky, Scary, Lustful

Other- Don't put webbed feet

Prologue

A dark Tom stood over a pool of shimmering, crystal-clear water. He was waiting for someone important to him, and wouldn't wait much longer. Suddenly, a gray Tom climbed out of the water, madly cackling.

"Oh man, I had the best time with Yogurtstar. You won't believe what I did!" The Tom said while still giggling madly.

The other tom rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked, knowing something graphic was about to be explained to him.

"Well, you see, he was dreaming about mice, so I stomped on one as hard as possible, and then said 'excuse me sir, can I have one shot of your best vodka?' and he was like what. And then the best part came." He paused to laugh for a couple of seconds.

"I tore out his throat through his back, and shoved it up his…" The other tom stopped him.

"Okay, I think I heard enough. Doesn't he still have one life left?" He asked.

"Yes siree, and we will drag that one out for a long time, just to make things worse for Tornfoot." He responded cheerfully.

"Darkness, would you do the honors?" He inquired.

"Well of course now Mayhem, that's why I'm here." He said. He pounded his paw on the ground, every time the darkness grew until it could fit a cat.

"Now it's time for my favorite part, the 'greencough'."


	2. E

**Chapter 1**

Tornfoot woke to the sound of hissing outside. As she came out of her den to inspect this commotion, she saw the rest of the clan watching as her brother Thistleheart and her good friend Peacockwing fighting.

"As your deputy, you must listen to me!" Thistleheart hissed in rage.

"I will not hurt your innocent apprentice because he refused to attack an innocent kittypet." Peacockwing retorted calmly.

"He was about to trespass and steal our prey!" Thistleheart spat back.

"He wasn't in our territory yet, and we could have warned him!" She practically screeched. Tornfoot could tell Peacockwing was getting mad, and if this involved her son Duckpaw, she had to know what was going on.

"What is happening here?" She boomed.

"Peacockwing refused to discipline Duckpaw after he failed to ward off a trespasser!" Thistleheart said.

"He ordered me to attack him after Duckpaw refused to attack an innocent kittypet." She said calmly.

"Thistleheart, you know you shouldn't have tried to make Duckpaw attack that kittypet. It could have it angry and try to get revenge by, I don't know, tricking you and then killing you or something." Tornfoot firmly stated.

"Fine then, if you don't want us to be strong, so be it!" Thistleheart angrily spat.

" You **SHALLN'T **talk to me like that! No patrol for a moon! Tornfoot yelled. She wondered where Duckpaw was, so decided to join her son Redeye, the Senior medicine cat, to gather herbs with Snakeleaf. She knew Redeye couldn't stand his brother, (he was apprenticed early due to a prophecy from Bluetooth, the former medicine cat who fell and drowned in a large pond) so she went off with Snakeleaf to look for him.

"Where do you think he is?" Asked Tornfoot.

"Probably in one of his hideouts again. He loves it there, I don't know what he does." Snakeleaf replied. She was the youngest medicine cat, since Dappledawn and Redeye were apprenticed at the same time. She was witty and sly, but controlled, which made her a great medicine cat. Finally, they found Duckpaw at Dirtplace, sitting there and staring off into space.

"Duckpaw, what are you doing? We've been looking for you all over." Tornfoot inquired.

"Sorry mother, I just didn't want to have to deal with either of them while they were fighting." He responded.

"I understand, no let's get back to camp before something bad happens." Tornfoot said soothingly. As they came back to camp, Coldkit, the clan's cutest kit, greeted them.

"Hi Tornfoot." Coldkit said softly.

"Hi Coldkit, how are you?" She replied. Coldkit loved to talk to her, since her mother Bluewisp didn't. She wanted to keep talking to Coldkit, but there was a commotion. As she walked closer, she noticed a cat sitting on the ground.

"Please help, we are under heavy attack and will die!" The strange cat shrieked.

"What is going on here?" Tornfoot asked, trying to stay calm.

"My name is Honey, and I am a light ranger. We need your help. We have heard that you are the most noble cats in the forest, and I need your help so badly, as our enemy, the Dark Rangers, are fighting with a group that calls themselves Riverclan, and the dangerous rouge Tigerclaw. We need all the help we can get. If you and a rouge named Rainy don't, assist us, the city will fall to darkness."

**Hey guys, 19 here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the ocs. We are almost full of Riverclan warriors and need more Thunderclan for the story. If you have any questions, feel free to leave those and I will surely check them out starting next chapter. Thanks again, -19.**


	3. Chapter E3

**Chapter 2**

Tornfoot sighed. Honey had been sent to she the medicine cats while Tornfoot decided what to do. Meanwhile, she had to decide which cats to the Gathering, and Yogurtstar was extremely sick. Dappledawn had decided to stay and watch Yogurtstar while Redeye and Snakeleaf went to the Gathering. She wanted Duckpaw to go, but he was fast asleep in his nest. So she had to pick Thistleheart, much to her dismay, as she didn't want her clan to look fractured at the gathering.

They started to pad away from camp, trudging through the Leafall mud. As they passed Windclan territory, they noticed a strange lack of scent marks. Tornfoot figured they had been preparing for the long Leafbare ahead. As they neared the Gathering island, they heard shouting.

"You are not a true clan! You can never be a leader!"

"Starclan has recognized us by giving me 9 lives."

"We believe in equal everything for everyone! That doesn't mean we aren't a clan!" Tornfoot figured this was the Riverclan rebels (Or Skyclan, as they called themselves), and Riverclan bickering. Yellowstar and Lightstep (Lightstar?) to be exact. They finally crossed the log and found Yellowstar, Lizardstar, Lightstep, and… Stormjump? He was an ordinary warrior she had met at gatherings when they were apprentices.

"Let the Gathering begin." Tornfoot yelled as she hopped into the branch. She spotted Thistleheart talking to Silentstrike, the deputy of the rebels.

"Hello, I am Stormjump. Wrenstar, our leader, has succumb to a terrible illness that we have luckily purged.

Before he died, our deputy, Swifttail, also died. We miss them dearly and wish them well in Starclan. When Swifttail died, Wrenstar told me I was to be the new deputy. So now, I have become Stormstar. I hope to lead Windclan into the most peaceful age since the reign of Tallstar the Great, Onestar and Harestar" Stormstar said with pride. Tornfoot gasped. These cats of legend, Tallstar the Great, Onestar, and Harestar were the stuff of legends, along with Bluestar the Wise, Firestar the brave, and Bramblestar for Thunderclan, the evil Brokenstar the Terrible, Nightstar the Weak, and Tigerstar the Cruel for Shadowclan, and Crookedstar, Leopardstar, and Mistystar the Everlasting for Riverclan. These characters were talked about in nursery stories, from days long past. Finally, all the cats at the gathering shouted his name. Finally, after all the other leaders had reported that their clans were doing well, Lightstep spoke.

"Starclan has spoken, and has granted me 9 lives and our group as a full clan. I am Lightstar, and my deputy is Silentstrike." He shouted. They all changed his name, and the gathering came to a close.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have been tangled up with school and have been unable to write. I have an idea for Duckpaw, which will be revealed in the next chapter. I really need ocs, so feel free to submit as many as you would like. I will post updated allegiances after this as chapter 4. Thanks again**

**-19**


	4. Chapter 2 Allenginces

Allegiances

Riverclan

**Leader**:Yellowstar: Yellowish she-cat with Amber eyes.

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cats: **

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Shypaw- a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Grayfur- gray tabby Tom with blue eyes

Dawnrise- a creamy brown she-cat with brown eyes

Tigerblaze- dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes

Sparkblaze- a black she-cat with bright amber eyes

Rabbittail- a light ginger Tom with a stubbed tail and green eyes

Appleshade- a dark ginger Tom with dark green eyes

Redshade- brown fur with a ginger stripe going from spots round his eyes to down his back. He has hazel eyes that seem to almost flow sometimes.

Kinkthistle- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a kinked tail and amber eyes

Beetail- Black-and-ginger striped tom with blue eyes

Ashtaney- Ashy-grey tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes and a thick fluffy tail, one ear is completely split down the middle with a scar running through the gap

Larkpoppy- Black she-cat with a white chest and paws, green eyes

**Queens/Kits:**

Echoflight- a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Hollykit-a fuzzy black she-cat with green eyes

Nightkit- a mottled black and white Tom with night blue eyes

Adopted kit: Petalkit- a tiny pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Archpaw- Linkey black she-cat with large paws, bushy tail and thick fur. She has one dark amber eye, the other (left side of face) is missing

Graypaw- Light gray tom, white paws, underbelly and muzzle, clear sky blue eyes.

Berrypaw- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**: Yogurtstar (former kittypet who kept his name and took -star when he became leader. On his deathbed)

**Acting Leader**: Tornfoot- Brown she-cat with huge scar running down her front left paw and yellow eyes

**Acting Deputy**: Thistleheart

Apprentice: Duckpaw

**Medicine Cats:**

Dappledawn- Lovely golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes and long legs

Redeye- Big Brown Tom with one red eye and one yellow eye

Snakeleaf- pale grey fur with black spots and tail, unusually bright leaf-green thin and long she-cat

**Warriors:**

Sootstep- : Large white tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Kit: Coldkit

Goldflame- Golden she-cat with golden-brown flanks and green eyes

Peacockwing- beautiful light blue-grey fur with matching blue eyes and a long, feathery, tail.

Juniperspeckle- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a mottled face

Cedarface- : Pale purply-brown-grey tom with a flat face and brown eyes

**Queens/kits:**

Bluewisp- Small and pretty lilac tortie with amber eyes

Kit: Coldkit- Very small diluted tortie with bright blue eyes and a white chest

**Apprentices:**

Duckpaw- Yellow Tom with Amber eyes

Mentor: Thistleheart

Heronpaw- Light yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Mentor: Cedarface

**Elders:**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Lizardstar- Large, mottled brown she-cat, green eyes, battle scarred pelt and shredded ears

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cats:**

Tinycloud- Tiny, pale grey tom, blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Blackfang- Muscular, broad-shouldered, ragged black tom, amber eyes

Moonwolf-Tall, sturdy grey-silver she-cat with burning amber eyes and a long thick tail

**Apprentices:**

Fiercepaw- all black with golden eyes and strong back legs.

**Queens:**

Grassclaw- : Large, brown and grey she-cat, blue eyes, nicked left ear

Kits- Crowkit- Large, broad-shouldered, mottled grey tom, amber eyes, black hind paws

Molekit- Small, ragged black and white tom, blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Stormstar- Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat: **

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices**

**Queens**:

**Elders:**

**"Skyclan"** (Riverclan rebels)

**Leader: **Lightstar- Gray Tom with white paws and Amber eyes. leader that has a different way of running the Clan

Silentstrike- Fierce deputy of the rebels.

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

Tinypaw- despite her long fur she is a very, and unusually, small apprentice with a thin stick-like tail and a fragile frame,

Very fluffy Light grey, almost white, fur with

Lizardpaw- pale grey fur with a white tail tip.

**Medicine Cat:**

Other

Tommy Jarvis:Kittypet on the edge of territory

Yugoslavia: Strange Kittypet that lives with T.J

Mayhem: Cat that goes into dreams to cause chaos

Darkness: Helper of mayhem, said to laugh a lot.

Weed: Delirious loner with six toes on each paw.

Mao- Kittypet with a warped sense of Justice.

Tigerclaw- Big Rogue with claws that are painted

Rainy- pale blue-grey fur with black feet.

Rainstar-evil leader of riverclan before Yogurtstar. Let Yogurtpaw in because he was half-clan. Killed by Yogurtstar

Dark Rangers (Rogue group)

Heinrich Aldif- Leader of a group of rogues

Fig: Second in command of the Rogues:

Soupy

Jennifer

Tiberius

Seed

Josef

Tree

Slovenski

Mountinian

Grass

River

Elsa

Guanxi

Tiger

Leopard

Lion

Hicropolosite

Hirohito

Quail

Star

Ali Akhannatzar

Log

Sog

Dafku

Quanki

Heron

Romulus

Leaf

Quicky

Light Rangers (Rogue Group)

Pyongyang- Leader (Yogurtstar's mother)

Socratic- Deputy

Honey- Healer

Foggy- Fighter

Terminis- Fighter

Pine- Fighter

Sap- Fighter

Tealeaf- Fighter

Fluffball- Fighter

Badger- Fighter

Kiki- Fighter

Scarface- Fighter

Uganda- Fighter

Rock- Fighter

Andy- Hunter

Bickle- Hunter

Pockl'e- Hunter

Fox- Hunter

Bird- Hunter

Bacon- Hunter

Lake- Hunter

Kona- Hunter

Highlighter- Hunter

Padderpaw- Hunter

Johhnycake- Hunter

Wendy- Queen

Tobacco- Queen

Wheat- Kit

Snake- Kit

Dogtail- Kit

Apple- Elder

**Oc submit form**

**Name- **_Thyroidpelt_

**Age- **_2000 moons_

**Male/Female- **_Female_

**Physical Description- **_Poopy pelt with eyes_

**Personality- **_Spooky, Scary, Lustful_

**Other-** _Don't put webbed feet_

**Hey guys, thanks for all the ocs and support. These are the allenginces as of chapter 2, though the starting ones will stay there. For any Keen eye, yes Wasp and Terry did die in between the prologue and chapter 2. Just to clear up anything, here is Tornfoot's living family and dead mate.**

**Brother- Thistleheart**

**Mate- Treepet- Light Yellow Tom with one green eye and one Amber eye**

**Daughter- Heronpaw**

**Sons: Duckpaw, Redeye**


	5. Duckpaw soup

Chapter 3: Special Duckpaw Edition

_Psychopathic. _That's what Darkness called it. Duckpaw called it normal. He didn't feel jealousy like Thistleheart or happiness like Heronpaw. In fact, he didn't feel anything except anger and what he called non-feeling. The only people who were like him were Darkness and Mayhem. They too had non-feeling. The only other person he had ever known with that was his brother, Redeye. He hid it well, unlike Duckpaw. He thought that being apprenticed to Thistleheart would be nice, as he could learn more about his interests, which included pain and suffering. It turned out that he hated Thistleheart, just like he hated Heronpaw, his own sister, and Tornfoot, his mother. Thistleheart was ambitious and violent, yes, but he say murder as just another way to get what he wanted. He had a reason. Duckpaw say killing as a form, like hunting or swimming. That was why Duckpaw was always refuse Thistleheart. Of course, he would probably murder those cats later, but he didn't care. He saw that his mother was irritated by this, but he didn't care. He could read other cats extremely well, even to the point of knowing Coldkit would grow up like him. Finally, after all of these thoughts, Duckpaw woke. He had been dreaming again. He put on his facade of being submissive and lazy, and went to the prey pile. When he got there, Honey, there visitor, was sitting there already, eating one of the many mice she had caught yesterday. She was a great Hunter, and always contributed to the clan, though Duckpaw knew she only did it to be polite and respectful. Suddenly, Thistleheart tore through camp with Goldflame and Juniperspeckle.

"Duckpaw, run! There is a dangerous rouge right behind you!" He screeched at Duckpaw

"No thank you, I must make dirt." He said with a smile, padding off down the Dirtplace tunnel.

**Hey guys, thanks for the new ocs. As you can tell, Duckpaw and Redeye are actual psychopaths (unlike some other fics). They are descended from Tigerstar after all :) . Special thanks to SerpentFeather for making Duckpaw's choice in this one!**


	6. Duckpaw buffet now only 7:99

Chapter 4.5: Duckpaw part 2

As he came back from Dirtplace, Duckpaw heard the chaos he had caused. Peacockwing and Tornfoot were holding down Thistleheart, with a terrified Honey standing beside them. He noticed Duckpaw walking in and snarled,

"You ungrateful rat, I'll kill you for what you have done!"

"I would like to see you try l, Thistleheart." Duckpaw replied.

"You will perish, by being spilt limb from limb by my army when I find you!" Thistleheart screeched with his usual everlasting hate. Duckpaw just shrugged, and decided what to watch Thistleheart get exiled, because he knew that the brainless twat was bound to get himself exiled sometime.

"Thistleheart, since you have committed an unforgivable act, I have no choice but to exile you." Tornfoot said, surprisingly calm compared to her usual self, so full of real emotion. Duckpaw would rather see them both fight each other, and then cut both of their tongues and choke them with the other's severed tounge. Them maybe take a nice blood bath (Duckpaw laughed to himself) to rinse all that nasty tongue off of him. Duckpaw snapped out of his daydream just as his mother addressed him.

"Duckpaw, since you have been training for a long time, and seem ready, you will take your final assessment tomorrow." Tornfoot said, seemingly uninterested in his reaction. He decided to go kill a rogue or two before his assessment, so he padded out of camp and off to the nearby Horseplace. As he crossed the Riverclan border, he smelled a patrol. As they got closer, he could see Archpaw, her brother Grawpaw, their mentors Kinkthistle and Beetail, and Grayfur. He liked Archpaw, but hated all the rest. Archpaw was like him, broken, but broken from birth, not from trauma. An elder, Heartstripe, was like him, but had been turned like through countless moons of trauma. He had been killed when it turned out he had murdered many respected clan members. Archpaw felt fear and pain, but besides that was exactly like him. They had made up a sort of language using paw signals at gatherings. He quickly formulated a plan in his head. He suddenly jumped out of the bush, shoved Grawpaw off of the hill, and leaped onto Grayfur. He saw Archpaw start to hesitate, but she ended up leaping onto Kinkthistle. Together they managed to take out 2 cats at once. They both knew where to go, and clawed at their opponent's throats as much as possible. Once they were surely disabled, they teamed up on Beetail, slicing out his throat before killing the other two with a quick neck snap. Duckpaw knew he had to get out of there, and Archpaw had already made it look like she had fought, and so he signalled her goodbye and ran off to the stream to wash himself off.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this extended Duckpaw chapter. Crimson, I hope I stayed true enough to Archpaw's character for you. Of course, ocs are still accepted.**

**Thanks, -19**


	7. Er

Chapter 4: Tornfoot again I guess

Tornfoot felt sweat drop down her face. Yellowstar had called an emergency gathering because one of her patrols had been attacked. Beetail, Kinkthistle, and Grayfur were killed, but the apprentices Archpaw and Graypaw managed to only get knocked out. Yellowstar called for immediate questioning from Shadowclan, Windclan, and Skyclan. Now Tornfoot knew that Thunderclan didn't share a border with Riverclan, but she knew that her sons were both unstable and willing to kill. She just hoped it had been some rogues and they had gone away. They all concluded the gathering and padded across the icy tree bridge. As they were nearing the border, Sootstep raced up to the group.

"Tornfoot, we were checking the borders after the medicine cats gathered herbs, and we found something very concerning." He said. He led them to the border with Skyclan, were there was a bloodied and gutted Thistleheart.

"I think it was the same person who killed those Riverclan cats, because there doesn't seem to be any Skyclan scent on our side of the border." Tornfoot said worriedly. Sootstep had said that the medicine cats had been herb gathering before. She gulped as she faced the truth. Redeye and/or Duckpaw was on a murder spree.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Have been really sick.**


End file.
